This invention relates generally to the casting of materials and, more particularly, to a breaker pad used in certain casting operations.
Breaker pads are used in casting operations to provide some means for compensating for the contraction of the material being cast while it is cooling from a heated state. The use of a breaker pad leads to a reduction in material wastage and also makes it easier to separate unwanted material from the desired cast material.